criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dites Au Revoir
Dites Au Revoir is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the second case of Throughout the World (Season 2) and also the third one to take place in North America. Plot Arriving in Montreal, Chief Li asked Rustam and the player to head to Montreal Convention Center to secure the UN summit. Prior to the summit, U.S. ambassador Michelle Donovan rushed into the team, saying that she found French diplomat Pierre Brosseau collapsed, resulting in the summit to be delayed. The team subsequently went to find Pierre poisoned with carbon monoxide. After decontaminating the crime scene, Rustam and the player then flagged Michelle, Japanese prime minister Toshishiro Hotoyama and Russian President Kirill Papanov as suspects. Mid-investigation, Rajesh discovered that the killer had bought a gas tank from a nearby convenience store. There, they were able to suspect the victim’s cook Alice Sommeur and FBI agent Ashton Brown. Later, Ashton demanded the team to solve the murder less than three hours, otherwise, he would take over the investigation. Despite the time pressure, the team found enough evidence to arrest Alice for the murder. After denying involvement, Alice claimed that the murder was an accident. Pierre asked her to cook bouillabaisse for the diplomats. Thinking that it would be unwise to reject the victim’s request, she immediately went to cook, realizing that she ran out of the gas tank. After buying it from the store, she did not realize that the gas tank was leaking, hence poisoning Pierre. Due to accidental murder, Judge Gallardo sentenced her to 6 years in jail. Post-trial, U.S. president Randall Tomlinson informed the team that someone had been attempting to assassinate him. He then asked the team to find his smart glasses, which he lost during his meeting with Pierre. In the convention hall, Rustam and the player found it, which (per Rajesh) proved that Ashton was following him. When asked for it, he said that he was ensuring that nobody would have harmed the President before promising to alert the team when he was in danger. Meanwhile, Michelle asked the team to inspect the convention hall to "tie up loose ends." There, Beatrice and the player found a damaged pipe, which (per Sassa) was connected to the underground pipe system that would trigger another gas leaks. When informed of it, Michelle promised to have the damage fixed and have fire alarms set up. Several hours after attending the meeting, the team was interrupted by a panicking Ashton, telling the team that the President was missing. Summary Victim *'Pierre Brosseau' (Poisoned with carbon monoxide) Murder Weapon *'Carbon Monoxide' Killer *'Alice Sommeur' Suspects Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer owns a dog. *The killer drinks maple syrup. *The killer plays ice hockey. *The killer has a stain. *The killer wears blue. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Convention Hall. (Clues: Gas Tank, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Pierre Brosseau; Murder Weapon registered: Carbon Monoxide; New Suspect: Michelle Donovan) *Question Michelle if she witnessed the murder. (Prerequisite: Convention Hall investigated; New Crime Scene unlocked: French Embassy) *Investigate French Embassy. (Clues: Suitcase, Broken Pieces) *Examine Suitcase. (Result: Faded Passport) *Examine Faded Passport. (Result: Toshishiro Hotoyama’s Passport) *Confront Prime Minister Hotoyama about his presence at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Toshishiro Hotoyama’s Passport unraveled) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Matryoshka Doll) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Kirill Papanov’s Fingerprints) *Ask Kirill if he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Kirill Papanov’s Fingerprints identified) *Examine Gas Tank. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks maple syrup) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a dog) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Convenience Store. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Locked Security Camera) *Examine Locked Security Camera. (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays ice hockey) *Investigate Comfy Sofa. (Prerequisite: ; Clues: Crate) *Examine Crate. (Result: Russian Text) *Analyze Russian Text. (12:00:00) *Interrogate Kirill about his threatening towards the victim. (Prerequisite: Russian Text analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Get Hold of the House (3/7). Get Hold of the House (3/7) *Move on to a new crime. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Throughout the World Category:North America (TTW)